


A Day in the Life

by Kkane88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkane88/pseuds/Kkane88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles struggles with loneliness and insecurity and Derek is there to help.</p>
<p>A short, fluffy high school AU where Stiles' mom is still dead, Derek's family is alive, and Stiles just doesn't want to be lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may recognize this as a story that's already posted on here as an orphaned work. I deleted my account a couple years ago and orphaned it, but I was recently going through all of my old writings and found this one. I decided to touch it up a little bit and re-post it. I originally wrote it during my sophomore year of high school and now I'm in my sophomore year of college so hopefully the writing has improved. I tried to make Stiles less dependent on Derek for happiness.  
> I'm considering writing more for this if anyone is interested. Let me know!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and, if you're so inclined, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> Edit: I've decided to write more but I'll need a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know! Email me at kkane88archive@gmail.com

I walk down the hallway on a Monday morning, trailing slightly behind Scott and Allison. We’re here early, as usual, so Scott and Allison can stare soulfully into each other's eyes before class. It was sickening, really, but as long as it makes Scott happy, it doesn’t bother me too much. Besides, it’s not like Derek and I are any better, and Allison’s dad won’t let them spend much time together outside of school. I like getting here early anyway to watch the hustle and bustle of the morning slowly trickle down to the calm routine of classes and homework. There’s something soothing in the controlled chaos.

This particular Monday, however, I’m here early for a different reason. Derek had been out of town all weekend with his family and had gotten back late last night. We don’t always meet up before classes, but I would be lying if I said I’m not anxious to see him. Sometimes it makes me feel too needy, how much I miss him, but it doesn’t change the fact that there was always a lump in my throat that wouldn’t go away until I saw him.  

As we walk, Scott keeps shooting me worried glances over his shoulder. My normally constant babbling is absent today and I know Scott’s concerned about it. My happiness doesn’t revolve around Derek, but my whole weekend went from pretty okay to completely horrible starting the Friday morning when he left. My alarm didn’t go off so I was an hour late to school and I hate being late. My teachers hate me enough without me adding to it by interrupting class. Derek had already left for his vacation so I couldn’t even demand hugs to make me feel better. My dad had a day off on Saturday but got called into work because the deputy’s wife went into labor and he had to cover for him. And, to top it all off, I had tons of homework because Mr. Harris doesn’t believe in mercy. The rest of the weekend, after I finished my homework, I spent alone in my room watching movies or playing video games. Scott was busy with Allison, like he always was these days. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were busy with each other, doing who-knows-what. Lydia was busy with Jackson and Danny, and they never really liked me in the first place. That left poor, annoying, lonely Stiles to fend for himself.

It’s not that I feel bad about myself. I mean, not really. I get decent grades. I like to think I’m pretty smart. I have friends. I have a dad that loves me. My boyfriend is the most sought after guy in school, for Merlin’s sake. It’s just that… well… high school is the only place where you can be surrounded by people and feel completely alone. My mom died years ago and my dad has to work almost constantly so that we can keep the house. My dad tries, he really does, and it’s not his fault. I know he loves me and he’s doing the best he can, I just wish sometimes that I could have a family like Derek’s. They have movie nights on Mondays, mandatory family dinner on Fridays, which his two older brothers and older sister drive back home from college every week to attend, and game nights every first Tuesday of the month. They all go to watch each other’s school events, baseball games, art competitions, and, once, even Laura’s interpretive dance recital. Derek had said it was a phase that she got over pretty quickly. The Hale’s always invited me along and sometimes I would go, but I always felt like I was intruding on their family time. I never told Derek that. He always looked so thrilled when I agreed to go and I don’t want to disappoint him.

With dad always working, Derek busy with his family, and my friends all busy with each other, where does that leave me? Scott usually tries to include me, but when they’re going on a date and ask you to go along, you can’t say yes. I agreed the first time and had to sit there and watch Allison and Scott make out during the horrifically terrible chick-flick. And they had knocked the popcorn over before the movie had even started! Derek had been busy at his brother’s band competition that I made some excuse for not going to. My dad came home just in time for dinner and then passed out, only to wake up the next morning and go to work before it was time for me to get up. And that’s how it always goes.

Now, walking down the hallway with Scott and Allison, I wonder if anyone would miss me if I just left. Sure, they would be upset for awhile. They would look for me, call me, try to convince me to come back, but I wasn’t really an important part of their lives anymore. Scott could be a clueless idiot and he needs someone to keep his head out of the clouds, but he has Allison for that now. Allison is brilliant, beautiful, and deadly if you get in her way. Jackson and Lydia are the power couple that everyone wants to be. They barely even notice me as it is. Isaac, Erica and Boyd have each other in their strange, polyamorous relationship and don’t really care what anyone else thinks. They didn’t need anyone else. Even when we’re all together as a group the only one that really pays attention to me is Derek.

Derek… he’s a different story. He’s the baseball star, the one everyone wants to be or be with. He’s so sweet he could give you cavities, gets good grades, wouldn’t hesitate to give you the shirt off his back, comes from a great family and, to top it all off, he’s smokin’ hot. The one everyone wants. And for some reason he chose me. The annoying, too talkative, ADHD suffering, pale, skinny kid who’s obsessed with his grades and doesn’t really fit in anywhere. I don’t doubt that he’d move on pretty fast but… I’d miss him. Probably more than I would miss anyone else. Except, maybe, my dad, but I only see him a few hours a week anyway. Losing Derek won’t hurt as much as losing my mom, but thinking about it gives me phantom pains in my chest.

I’m finally pulled out of my thoughts as I spot Derek. He’s standing at his locker chatting with a couple people I only vaguely recognize from the baseball team. I look around and see all of the girls (and some of the guys) that are giving him come-hither looks but he doesn’t seem to notice. He’ glancing around like he’s looking for something until his eyes meet mine. As soon as he sees me his face lights up like Stark Tower and he grins. I feel my heart skip a beat as I smile back and walk over to him. He turns to face me, closing his locker and forgetting about the conversation he was just having. I glance at the two guys, worried that they’ll be offended, but they just smile fondly and shake their heads before walking away.

“Hey,” He greets me. His eyes sparkle with happiness and he puts his hands on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

“Hey.” I can’t help but smile, but it doesn’t reach my eyes. His face falls and he looks at me curiously, tilting his head like a puppy. He’s always been able to read me so well. I suddenly feel really guilty. No one should cause Derek to have that look on his face.Yet another reason why I don’t deserve him.

“What’s wrong?” he asks softly, his hand coming up to gently cup my face. When I woke up that morning I was prepared to tell him about all of these emotions and thoughts that plagued me, but now, facing him... I don’t want to. I hate seeing that sad look on his face, especially knowing that I put it there. I shake my head, trying to keep my face pleasant.

“Nothing, I just… didn’t sleep very well last night.” I try to sound convincing but I knew he doesn’t believe me.

“Stiles,” He sighs.

“Nothing,” I interrupt. “I just… can I just…” I trail off. I take a step forward, closing the distance between us. I slip my arms around his muscular back and nuzzle my face into his neck. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me impossibly closer. His arms are like a cocoon of warmth and comfort and I don’t want to move. I know distantly that there are people around, and they’re most likely watching us, but I don’t care. With his arms around me and my face buried in his shoulder, it’s like we’re in our own little world. I finally let my thoughts and insecurities wash over me. I feel tears prick my eyes, but this time, I don’t try to stop them. I squeeze my eyes shut and let the tears leak out. They’re absorbed by Derek’s soft henley and his arms tighten around me.

“Stiles,” He whispers. He sounds so concerned and sad that I tremble. It only takes that one word for me to realize how much he actually cares about me. We’re standing in the middle of the hallway in a high school full of teenages, that can be vicious at the best of times, and he doesn’t care that I’m crying on his shoulder. I start sobbing, then, right as the warning bell rings. Derek doesn’t loosen his grip on me at all, so I don’t attempt to pull away; content to stay there all day. I hear lockers slamming and people shuffling past us, going to class, and soon the hall is empty. By the time the late bell rings, three minutes later, my sobs have quieted and I’ve stopped shaking. I drop my hands to his waist and pull back, but Derek only lets me get far enough so he can see my face. His calloused hands cup my cheeks, wiping away any stray tears. “Let’s get out of here,” He whispers and I laugh.

“You’re forgetting that my dad’s a sheriff.” I choke out.

“I think he’ll forgive me if I steal you for a few hours. He loves me, remember?” Derek teases. I smile at him and his shoulders lose some of the tension that I hadn’t noticed before.

“What about your parents?” I ask. He shakes his head.

“I never skip class. If I tell them I’m with you they’ll let it go. They love you.” He said pointedly. “Come on.” He takes my hand and leads me out the back door at the end of the hallway. While we walk to his car he pulls out his cell phone. I watch him punch in a number and lift the phone to his ear. “Hey sheriff.” He greets. We reach his black Camaro and he spins me around, backing me up against the car so we’re pressed together, chest to knee, with one hand on my hip.

“Hey, that’s my dad you’re talking to. I’d rather not be pressed up against a car while you’re on the phone with him.” I say as quietly as I possibly can. Derek gives me an amused look while I grasp his shirt so he can’t move away.

“I was wondering,” Derek continues to my dad as he presses his forehead against mine. “If I can steal Stiles for a while.” If it were anyone else my dad would say no immediately, but Derek’s right, my dad has a soft spot for him. He pauses, listening, and bumps our noses together in an eskimo kiss. “Probably to my house. My mom’s home and I know she’s been dying to see him.” I roll my eyes. He’s the only one who can get away with lying to my dad. His mom is probably home but we’re going to my house. We always do. “Yes, sir, at least six inches apart at all times. No kissing, cuddling, or touching at all.” He recites the rules. He’s such a hypocrite, pressing our bodies together from our foreheads to our toes. I bite my lip against my grin, not giving him the satisfaction. From this close I hear my dad sigh, probably knowing exactly what’s happening.

“Just… be good. I have many guns and a whole police force on my side.” The threat’s empty, though, and we all know it. Dad adores Derek. Derek agrees, though, and they say their goodbyes. He hangs up the phone and punches in another number, not moving away. He presses a quick kiss to my lips while he waits for his mom to answer.

“Why aren’t you in class?” Is the first thing she says. Derek musters up his best puppy dog face. She can’t see him but his sad voice always sounds better when he makes the face too.

“Stiles needs me mom.” He pulls the voice off flawlessly. When he looks up at me,though, there’s real concern in his eyes and Mrs. Hale’s voice is suddenly frantic.

“What happened? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Does he-”

“No mom,” Derek cuts in. “He’s not hurt. Not physically, anyway.” Derek reaches up and cups my cheek. “I don’t actually know what’s wrong. That’s why I need to be with him right now.” He stares meaningfully into my eyes, an unspoken promise that he’s going to find out.

“Can I talk to him?” It’s more of a demand than a request, so Derek hands the phone over.

“Hey, mom.” I greet her. To other people it probably seems a little odd that I call Mrs. Hale mom after only three months with Derek, but it’s just natural now, and she demands I call her mom. Judging by the way his eyes brighten and the corner of his mouth curls up every time I say it, Derek doesn’t mind.

“Are you okay, sweetie?” Her voice is soft and concerned. My throat closed for a moment with emotion, remembering my own mom, and I have to swallow a few times before I can speak.

“Yeah, I just… need someone to listen right now.” I drop my head down on Derek’s shoulder and he nuzzles his cheek against me. “I need Derek.”

“Okay. I’ll call the school and let them know he won’t be in.”

“Thanks momma. You’re the best.” I tell her honestly. Other than Mrs. McCall she’s the closest thing to a mother figure I’ve had since my mom died.

“Feel better, sweetie. Love you.” She hangs up and I smile softly. I lift my head from Derek’s shoulder and slip his phone into his back pocket, not bothering to resist the urge to squeeze.

“Whoa! You’re getting a little fresh back there!” Derek’s eyes twinkle. “I told you she loves you.” He says softly after a moment. He leans down slowly, making sure he has my full attention before he lightly brushes his lips against mine. My breathing stutters and I gasp. My hands make their way up to his hair, wanting to pull him closer. He pulls away before I can and I let out a truly embarrassing whine. “Stop it. You cannot tempt me, siren!” He takes another step back and I burst out laughing as he quotes Shakespeare like a nerd.

“You…but you…” I gasp, trying to get air in my lungs after my slightly hysterical laughter. It takes a couple of tries before I can speak. “You kissed me first.” He fake-glares at me.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re irresistible. Get in the car.” He makes shooing motions at me. I roll my eyes, but I turn, walking to my side of the car. The drive to my house is short and silent. Silence with Derek is never uncomfortable, but I can’t stop fidgeting.

We finally get to my house and head up to my bedroom. Derek flops down on the bed immediately. Now that the jokes and the cuddling have stopped, all of the earlier thoughts and feelings come rushing back to me. As amazing as it is, our relationship is still new and exciting and what happens when that newness wears off? Derek watches me curiously as I walk over to the desk chair and sit down instead of throwing myself next to him like I normally do.

“What are you doing?” He questions. I look down at my feet, sighing.

“You promised dad no touching.” It’s a lame excuse and I know it. I don’t really want to tell Derek why though. I know if I go over there I’ll curl up next to him and I’d feel safe…wanted… and I’d tell him everything. I can’t do that to him. I don’t want to guilt him into staying with me by making him think I can’t go on without him. He deserves to find someone better, someone who doesn’t cause him to skip school because he couldn’t stop crying in the hallway. When it comes down to it, I know i’ll always have Scott and my dad, even if I have to physically tear Scott away from Allison and my dad away from work.

“That’s never stopped you before.” Derek sounds sad, looking at me with concern. “Stiles, what’s going on? I don’t…” Derek holds a hand out to me. “Please.” He begs softly. I feel tears spring to my eyes again. Before I even realize that I’m moving, I’m halfway to the bed. I throw myself down and curl into his side. I don’t realize I’m shaking until Derek grabs my hand, twining our fingers together. The tears slowly leak out and I suck in a breath.

“I can’t.” I sob. Derek pushes me over so I’m lying on my back. He turns onto his side so he can face me, one arm slipping under my head and the other over my waist. He rests his forehead against my temple and waits. It takes a moment to get my breathing under control again. “I don’t… I don’t belong.” He waits, but I don’t say anything else. I don’t know what else  _ to  _ say.

“You don’t belong where?” He reaches up and runs a hand over my cheek, wiping away stray tears. I lean into the touch and close my eyes.

“Anywhere. Scott needs Allison because he’s a puppy who doesn’t understand anything and Allison needs Scott just as much so she doesn’t get caught up in her family stuff. They’re like two matching puzzle pieces that were finally fit together. Lydia and Jackson may be toxic for each other but their personalities compliment each other. Jackson also has Danny and they both think I’m an idiot. Isaac, Erica and Boyd only tolerate the rest of us most of the time. And my dad,” My voice breaks and I have to pause. “He’s always working. I know that he has to. He has to pay for the cars and the house and the bills. I told him I want to get a job, to help pay the bills, but he told me he wants me to focus on school and I can pay him back later when I have a college education. When I talk about getting a job he just looks so sad. It’s like he thinks he’s failing me because he can’t provide or something. I’m hurting him more than I’m helping him. And you… you’re you. You’re Derek Hale. You have the face, the muscles, and the personality. Everyone wants you or wants to be you. You can have anyone you want. You don’t need me.” I stop, finally, breathing hard.

“Stiles,” Derek’s voice is tinged with barely controlled rage. I flinch away from the sound and he tilts my face towards him. I refuse to open my eyes, scared of what I’ll see. “Stiles, open your eyes. Babe, look at me.” I whimper and try to turn away. He sighs and I feel him force himself to relax. He moves so that he’s propped up on one elbow. “Stiles, please.” I take a deep breath before slowly opening my eyes. I don’t see the anger I was expecting. Instead, Derek looks like he’s in pain. My eyes widen, realizing I hurt him again.

“I’m sorry, Derek. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t-” My hands fly up to his face, trying to smooth away the frustrated creases. He catches one of my hands and the other stills instantly. I can only imagine the panicked look on my face. I hate making him upset. “See? I only make things worse.”

“Stiles, I had no idea you felt like this. I’m sure none of the others did either. None of us would be able to survive without you. You keep all of us in line. The reason your dad works so hard is because he wants you to be happy. He doesn’t want you to miss out on anything just because he couldn’t provide for you.” I whimper again and Derek leans down, kissing my forehead. “You’re Scott’s best friend. He’d be lost without you, Allison or no Allison. Who does Lydia go to when she and Jackson have a fight or when she wants to talk about some ridiculous math theory that no one else understands? She comes to you. Jackson’s just a douche, but remember when you wanted to tell everyone that you’re gay and Danny helped you through it? Erica, Isaac and Boyd are ridiculously codependent on each other. No one belongs with them.” He stops there, letting himself fall back onto the bed beside me. He pulls away until he isn’t touching me anymore except for our joined hands. He hasn’t said anything about himself. I wait for what seems like eternity but is actually probably a few seconds.

“Oh,” Is my brilliant response. Derek doesn’t say anything else, or even look at me, so I figure the conversation is over. I swallow my disappointment, ignoring my increased heart rate and aching chest. I knew this was going to happen eventually. I should never have opened my stupid mouth. I sigh and sit up, pulling my hand from Derek’s. I start to get off the bed but Derek grabs my wrist.

“Where are you going?” He questions. I refuse to look at him.

“Well, I just, uh… You didn’t… and I assumed… I don- WHOA!” I screech when he yanks me down on top of him, holding me around the waist.

“Stiles, I’m not even going to address what you said about me. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you I love you before you start to believe it. I would give up everything if it meant I could have you. I don’t need to play baseball. I’ll never cut my hair, brush my teeth, shower, or exercise ever again if it means you’ll believe me. I  _ mean it _ Stiles. I’ll be a jerk to everyone except you if you want me to. Maybe this is a little fast for only three months of dating but  _ I love you. _ I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I want to be with you and only you.” Derek huffed out a laugh. “Wow that was a little creepy. I feel like a overly obsessed boyfriend.” I shake my head, unable to stop myself from grinning.

“Don’t. It’s nice. I like it that you care so much. It’s...it’s nice.” I rub my face against his neck and he practically  _ purrs _ .

“Anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m just glad that I got to you first.” Derek mumbles against the top of my head.

“I love you, too.” I sigh happily and he tightens his arms around me. It turns out that crying takes a lot out of you and I feel myself starting to drift to sleep. Derek rumbles in satisfaction and his hand goes to the back of my head, rubbing soothing circles into the nape of my neck with his thumb. I hear my phone go off, startling me, and I wiggle it out of my pocket to see a message from Scott asking me if everything’s ok.

I can’t help the insecure thoughts that I have, and of course Derek can’t magically fix everything, but knowing Scott took the time to message me, and my dad cares enough to threaten Derek, and Derek’s mom cares enough to fret over me if she thinks something’s wrong… it warms me down to my toes.

Just as I’m beginning to fall asleep, comfortably sprawled over Derek, the front door opens and my dad calls up the stairs, “Mr. Hale you better be six  _ feet  _ away from my son when I get up there.” Derek looked panicked and we sprang apart immediately, but the only thing I felt was overwhelming happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> It got kinda cheesy there at the end. Sorry about that.
> 
> If anyone is interested in reading more, I'd be happy to write it.
> 
> **I've decided to write more but I'll need a beta. If anyone is interested please let me know! Email me at kkane88archive@gmail.com**


End file.
